


The Best Reward is Earned

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Bondage, Kink Meme, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't late because of the toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Reward is Earned

**Author's Note:**

> For ~~my~~ the [](http://fringe-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fringe_kinkmeme**](http://fringe-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) prompt Lincoln/Robert, bondage & sarcasm.

"Put your pants on."

Robert swallowed his toast and shook his head. "Nah."

Lincoln held his hands up in exasperation. "Okay, you might be happy sabotaging your own career but I'm going to have to draw a line at you taking me down with you."

"The meet up time got pushed back an hour."

"You're such an ass."

"That's what they tell me."

Robert stepped forward, backing Lincoln against the cabinet. Robert stopped just short of kissing him, warm breath puffing over Lincoln's lips. Lincoln licked crumbs from the corner of Robert's mouth.

"Jules is dropping off the kids and combing back?"

"Sadly, no." Robert rubbed against him and Lincoln arched into the contact. "You'll have to make do with just me."

"Tragic."

"Turn around."

Lincoln did, bracing his hands against the wood. "This usually works better if both of us aren't wearing pants."

"I suppose that depends on what we're actually doing." Robert stroked his hands down Lincoln's sides, then up to his arms.

"Uh. What _are_ we doing."

Robert kissed the back of his neck, nosing through the short hair before pulling Lincoln's hands to the small of his back.

Lincoln shivered when the belt looped around his wrists, circling a few times before Robert tucked the end in under itself. He let himself be turned again, already dropping to his knees before Robert's hand on the top of his head pushed him down. When he was settled, Lincoln leaned into the touch, let his eyes flutter shut. Robert's fingers tightened, scratched back along Lincoln's scalp.

"God, you look good like this."

Lincoln blinked his eyes open, then smirked. "This abuse of authority thing you have going is worrying."

Robert pulled Lincoln forward by his hair and rubbed his crotch in Lincoln's face, knocking his glasses askew. "You love it and you know it."

"Aw, goddammit." Lincoln twisted away, laughing against Robert's thigh.

"You're really terrible at this."

"You're the one who keeps tying me up." Lincoln shook his head to settle his glasses against the bridge of his nose again. "The floor is hard. You could have at least done this in the living room. How am I going to explain the bruises on my knees at the gym?"

"Clever guy like you? You'll think of something."

Lincoln parted his lips and mouthed at Robert's cock through his boxers, huffing the smell of musk and fabric softener. He smiled at the little groan Robert made and pushed closer. Robert pulled away just long enough to pull his cock through the opening in his boxers, rubbed himself against Lincoln's lips.

"Open up."

"And say ahh?"

"If that's what it takes."

Lincoln laughed and licked at the head of Robert's cock before closing his lips around it. Lincoln kept his head still and just suck lightly, looking up at Robert through his eyelashes, fighting the urge to grin when Robert pushed his hips forward. Lincoln worked with the pace Robert set, sucking in time with his thrusts. He closed his eyes to concentrate when Robert bumped against the back of his throat, kept his breathing steady as he pushed until Lincoln was swallowing him down. He let himself relax into the rhythm of Robert fucking his mouth, the clench of his fingers in Lincoln's hair. It was always fast like this when it was just them, slow and gentle saved for when Jules was with them and there was a babysitter and they had the whole night for the three of them.

"Fuck, that's good."

Lincoln hummed in agreement, swallowing hard when Robert gasped his name and came. When he pulled free, Lincoln leaned forward, panting, come and saliva dripping down his chin. The angle avoided his suit, dripped onto the scuffed hardwood floor.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't put my pants on this morning."

"You didn't put pants on because you're a lazy fucker. Untie me."

"So demanding."

"I'm serious."

"Stand up."

Lincoln licked his lips and looked up at Robert before wobbling to his feet. He winced as he stood.

Robert brushed his lips against Lincoln's. "Poor thing. Want me to kiss it and make it better."

"I'll settle for you distracting me from the pain."

"Eh." Robert glanced at his watch. "Probably not enough time; we don't want to be late."

"Oh my god. I'll kill you."

"Then I'd have to arrest you."

"You'd be _dead_."

Robert palmed Lincoln's cock through his pants and squeezed. Lincoln's hips snapped forward.

"Ngh. Please."

"Please what?"

"Please don't make me come in my pants because I don't have a change of fucking clothes with me."

Robert laughed into Lincoln's mouth as they kissed, working his zipper and pulling his cock out. Lincoln thrust into his fist when Robert's hand closed around him, pulled helplessly against the belt around his wrists. He was slick with precome, aching already, panting in time with the steady pace Robert set.

"God, come on."

"So impatient."

Lincoln whined and clenched his eyes shut as Robert sped up, twisting his fingers around the head of Lincoln's cock, firm along his shaft.

"Good, good."

Robert nipped his lips, pushed his tongue into Lincoln's mouth. Lincoln shuddered as he came, mind blank in the white-hot pleasure as Robert stroked his cock through the aftershocks, held him until he was going soft again.

"Goddammit, that got on my pants, didn't it?"

Robert shook his head. "You really need to reevaluate your priorities."

"You need to reevaluate your… mmmm…" He trailed off when Robert kissed him. Lincoln brushed little feather kisses over his lips when Robert pulled back. "Untie me now?"

He freed Lincoln's hands and rubbed his wrists. "Bossy."

Lincoln rolled his eyes and tucked himself back into his pants, headed into the kitchen to find paper towels. "We're still going to be late."

Robert was pulling his pants on when Lincoln came back. "Look how well Jules has you trained."

Lincoln frowned and threw the roll of paper towels at Robert's head.


End file.
